User blog:Parkour2906/Every GD Drama in 2017-2018
Since SEA made a video about this, might include more that happened so far. (2017-2018) *'TrusTa Ruins Yatagarasu Conflict '- TrusTa is accused of "ruining" Yatagarasu after it was nerfed and placed below Sonic Wave on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist. (January 2017) *'Newgrounds Backlash Conflict '- Newgrounds Staff is infuriated with all the Geometry Dash users on the website and attempt to take GD off the App Store and the Steam Store, causing a practical war between the Geometry Dash community and the Newgrounds Community, even starting petitions to remove Geometry Dash from the App Store. However, RobTop comes in and negotiates with the Newgrounds Staff, making a new way of how music will be handled in Newgrounds for Geometry-Dash related stuff. (January 2017) *'Aurorus Hacking Scandal' - After Aurorus illegitimately verified a superbuffed version of Sonic Wave Infinity, he is quickly exposed for hacking and several of his notable achievements, including Athanatos and Bloodbath. (February 2017) *'3xotiC Impostor Conflict '- A random player attempts to convince people that he is the former #1 player, 3xotiC. He is quickly exposed for being an impostor and he confesses two weeks later. (March 2017) *'March Server Hacking Conflict '- A huge widespread server hacking leaks several levels, including Black Blizzard, and hacks Team N2, causing the team to fall apart and disband. (March 2017) *'God Eater Montage Conflict '- After Knobbelboy's second preview of God Eater goes viral, several users create trashy montage and discussion videos on it just to get views and bandwagon on the hype. After SEA criticizes Nexus for uploading a montage video of God Eater, things go tense for these two notable players.(April/May 2017) *'Sonic Series Controversy' - After Subsonic, the fourth installment to the Sonic Series is released, several players criticize it for its unbalanced decoration and not including players from the original Supersonic/Ultrasonic team in the megacollaboration. Viprin responds with a parody level of Subsonic, claiming that there is no set formula for a series. (May 2017) *'Black Blizzard Strike Conflict' - After KrmaL is not able to post his Black Blizzard progress montage onto YouTube due to Twitch rules, several users download his Twitch montage and upload it onto YouTube, which causes KrmaL to respond by striking all of the montage videos for copyright violation. (May 2017) *'Devil Vortex Scandal' - After ToshDeluxe verifies Devil Vortex, an extremely difficult Top 10 demon, people question ToshDeluxe's legitimacy due to the sheer difficulty of the level and TrusTa, BoldStep, Meatius, and Weoweoteo all work together in an attempt to expose ToshDeluxe for hacking. However, ToshDeluxe disproves the claims and unable to prove Toshey's illlegitimacy, the conflict is resolved. (June 2017) *'Blade of Justice Nerf Scandal' - After Manix648 decides to nerf Blade of Justice due to the extremely delayed time it has taken to be released, several players criticize him, saying he "ruined" Blade of Justice, similar to the TrusTa ruins Yatagarasu Conflict. (July 2017) *'SEA vs. Pavulkivan Conflict '- After SEA calls out Pavulkivan for hacking, doxxing RobTop, and stealing levels, Pavulkivan makes several videos attempting to make SEA look bad and drags this out of nearly a year. (July 2017) *'Partition Zion Conflict' - After Partition reaches 100,000 subscribers, several YouTubers criticize him and accuse him of clickbaiting and misleading users for attention. Partition chooses not to reply to this accusation. (August 2017) *'SEA vs. Cyrillic Conflict' - After SEA makes a joke about Cyrillic's face reveal comparing him to Kim Jong-Un, Cyrillic accuses SEA of being racist and creates several videos attempting to manipulate the community to his side, SEA responds and creates a diss track on him which results in a lot of backlash among all its popularity. (August/September 2017) *'Diss Track Backlash '- After SEA's Diss Track on Cyrillic, a trend of diss tracks start up in the GD Community, including two targeted at SEA made by Amn3sia and StarXD respectively. (October/November 2017) *'Death Corridor Conflict '- Noctalium steals a version of Death Corridor Finale from KugelBlitz, refusing to let it die and decides to verify it. ToshDeluxe then pops up and criticizes Noctalium as an attempt for revenge for Nocta's aggression during the Devil Vortex Scandal. (October 2017) Category:Blog posts